Resources
There are 6 types of currency in the game: gold, blueprints, scraps, skillpoints, emeralds, and gems. Gold Gold can be dropped from monsters and bosses. There are 2 types of gold drops. Gold drop is affected by * Technology * Academia * Commander level * Heroes passives / abilities * Skill * Aura of Gold * Gold Boost from gems Chest drop is affected by: * Normal drop bonuses * Technology * Academia * Skill * Heroes passives The amount of gold dropped by chests is based on gold bonuses as well as chest bonuses, following the formula: Chest gold = Gold x Gold Bonus x 10 x Chest Bonus (needs confirmation). Blueprints Blueprints are generally gained by prestiging, though they can also be purchased with gems. In order to maximize blueprints gained, it is better to do partial prestiges, since it allows you to do more prestiges in the same time. You can increase the amount of blueprints per prestige with skill tree (Rune of Wisdom), techs (Opulence), and badges (Philosopher). Commander Classes (Academic and Scholar) give bonus to blueprints as well, so once you reach those commander levels, remember to switch over to them before each prestige. Skillpoints Skillpoints can be earned by also doing prestiges and in the Underground minigame. Prestige reward equals to one skillpoint per 15 completed waves. The amount of skillpoints per prestige can be increased with techs (Theorist) and badges (Warlock). Commander Classes (Academic and Scholar) give bonus to skillpoints as well, so once you reach those commander levels, remember to switch over to them before each prestige. Scraps Scraps are earned automatically when old equipment is dropped (passively done when better equipment is earned, see equipment section below for info). The amount of scraps earned is based on the equipment tier. For example: Tier 1 equipment is worth 1 scrap, while Tier 10 equipment is worth 10 scraps. The reward is multiplied by the item rarity. Gems Gems are premium currency, used to buy various boosts to speed up the game. It is possible to earn gems by completing achievements, doing daily missions, applying daily codes or receiving daily bonuses. The best way to spend gems is on Combo packs first and then on DPS/HP boost and/or Gold boost. Blueprint boosts are also useful early on, but will quickly become less important as you level up in game. The cost for each of those goes up each time you purchase one. If you choose to spend Gems on these boosts, the general rule of thumb is to buy Combo packs until the savings % is almost gone, then buy DPS/HP and/or Gold until the savings % is back to ~20%. Auras Auras are earned in the Underground minigame. Auras are rewarded and divided randomly in 3 categories, DPS, HP, and Gold, and they boost said category. The specific formula used to find how many Auras you earn per wave beaten is unclear. The most accepted formula is the sum of the waves beaten divided by 4. The Guardian badge can increase this reward by up to 200%. Runestones Runestones are earned in the Pirate Raid minigame. Runestones are also divided randomly and boost 3 categories, DPS, HP, and Gold. Each Pirate Raid wave/level gives about 1 Runestone. The exact rounding used is unclear. The Guardian badge can increase this reward by up to 200% as well.